To control dispensing of medications, the prior art teaches systems or methods using a centralized server to acquire and compare patient, medication, and prescription information. The prior art also teaches systems or methods using a bed-side point of care device to perform comparisons regarding control of medications. For example, a scanner for a computer is used to scan patient, medication, and prescription information into the computer and the computer performs comparison functions.